


Slice of Hope

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 7





	Slice of Hope

The whole day had been a blur of medicines, monitor readings, and needles. Rose had hardly found time to breathe or sleep with the Doctor laying unconscious and broken on a exam table in the infirmary. He wouldn’t have been this way if Rose has listened. But as usual she had to be stubborn and go off on her own.

And then he came for her, even though it was dangerous...even though he should have left her behind. And now she has her life and he was fighting for his. The only reason he was still alive was because the TARDIS had walked Rose through the all things that she needed to do. She didn’t know as much about medicine as the Doctor did. And he wasn’t conscious enough to help her. 

Every now and then he would rouse enough to ask for a drink of water, his mouth dry and throat sore from crying out in pain. Rose was always there when he had these small moments of consciousness, giving him small sips of water, and wiping his forehead with a cold wet washcloth. 

“Rose..need this..out.” He mumbled, weakly reaching for his arm. The IV was itching his arm, and he didn’t need it anyways. He would be fine...he was always fine. 

“No....don’t mess with your IV. You need that in okay? The TARDIS says you need the fluids.” Rose cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking it with her thumb. “Now...I need to set your shoulder okay? I’m so...I’m so sorry it’s gonna hurt.” She said, tears falling down her cheeks and landing on his chest. 

He nodded ever so slightly, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side, swallowing thickly. He had done this so many times before to others, and he knew how much it would hurt. But Rose didn’t have a choice, and he knew that too. 

“I’m going to set your shoulder on the count of three. One, two, three...sorry!” On three there was a loud pop, and the Doctor gasped aloud in pain, only a small amount of sound coming from his throat since he could hardly speak. The pain was searing and it was all he could do not to cry. 

Rose on the other hand was sobbing, holding his face in her hands and kissing his cheek. “I-I’m so sorry..I didn’t want to hurt you...I-I’m so sorry.” She mumbled over and over again, watching as the Doctor slipped back into unconsciousness. 

The TARDIS hummed softly, reassuring Rose that the Doctor would be okay, and that he just needed time. He had been through so much and his body just needed time to recover. 

Rose sat beside his bed, holding his hand which had been bandaged, and watching the monitors that showed the heart rate for both his hearts. At least now he was stable. Broken, hardly able to speak, but alive. And by Rassilon Rose was going to hold on to that small slice of hope that /alive/ gave her as tightly as she could.


End file.
